Need Some Air
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Even the great Troy Bolton sometimes needs a break...TroyxSharpay


**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from High School Musical. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes**: My first Troy/Sharpay. A one shot for now. Hope you like it. It might be a little cheesy at the end...sorry.

* * *

**Need some Air**

He stared at his reflection for what felt like the hundredth time that night. A part of him wondering why he was taking so much time preparing for a holiday party. Despite his wonderings there he was readjusting the collar to his dress shirt. Blue eyes stared at his reflection once more, his hand reaching up to fix a wayward strand of dark hair. Eyes trailed over his chosen outfit, a dark blue dress shirt that Gabriella had given him for his birthday the previous year and a pair of black slacks with a leather belt around his waist. Neatly polished black dress shoes completed his look.

"Troy!" He heard his mother yell from downstairs. "Gabriella is here!"

Troy Bolton looked over his shoulder towards the opened bedroom door and yelled back down to her. "I'm almost done; I'll be down in a second."

Blue eyes shifted to the digital clock beside his bed: 8 o'clock. Sharpay and Ryan Evans party was just beginning. Troy hurried to his dresser, grabbing his favorite bottle of cologne to spray himself over a few times.

"Troy, are you almost done?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

The dark haired teen smiled at his Hispanic friend. "Hey Gabby, you look great."

Gabriella blushed; looking down at the red then strapped dress she was wearing. "Thank you. So are you done? I just got a text from Taylor, her and Chad just arrived and Ryan was asking about me." She blushed again deeper at the mention of Ryan Evans.

A small smile played over Troy's lips. Ryan and Gabriella had been dating for a good three months now and he couldn't be any happier for her. There were no hard feelings. They had mutually agreed to a break up and remain friends when things hadn't worked out as well as they hoped.

"Troy?" He felt Gabriella tug on the sleeve of his shirt.

She shook her at him and giggled, "Come on we're already a little late."

He smirked down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "So we'll just be fashionably late."

Another giggle and shake of the head, the pair left Troy's house after a few reminders' from his parents to be careful before they got into his car and drove to the Evans' residence.

**-X-**

Troy glanced down at his wristwatch; the party was already three hours in and one hour away from midnight. Where had the time gone? When he had arrived with Gabriella it had just hit 8:30 and the moment they had entered he simply heard a soft 'I'll see you later' before Gabriella disappeared into the crowd of people. At that time the living room was already nearly filled and he couldn't believe when even more people began to show up as time went on. Chad had been quick to find him and drag him off to see the rest of the team. Greeting Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay along the way.

But right now he needed to breathe more then ever. Troy undid the top button to his shirt; the crowded room was beginning to get to him.

"Troy where you going?" Chad asked the moment his friend got up from the couch.

Troy offered a half smile, "Going outside for some air. It's hot in here." He fanned himself to further prove his point.

"But the airs on how can you be hot?" Chad asked, flinching when Taylor smacked him upside the head.

"Go ahead Troy, don't forgot to come inside before the ball drops or you'll miss it!" Taylor smiled.

Troy nodded in return and waved at the others before he made his way through the prongs of people towards the doors leading to the Evans' backyard. The moment he stepped outside, he closed his eyes in relief.

He loved his friend, but even the great Troy Bolton could get over whelmed.

Soft beeping soon broke through the silence and Troy opened his eyes. He quickly scanned the large backyard, spotting a figure sitting beside the edge of a pool a few feet away. The beeping became more frequent as Troy's curiosity got the better of him.

The Wildcat's team caption walked forward and quickly yet quietly made his way to the blonde figure.

"Hey?"

Blonde hair wiped around to face him as he stared down at Sharpay. One of the girls' hands covered her heart while she glared up at him. Her other hand kept its' tight grip on her cell phone.

"God Bolton you scarred me." She stated a slight tone of agitation in her voice.

Troy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be out here."

She pushed some strands that had fallen over her face back in place. "Well it is my house Bolton and I can go anywhere I want in it."

"I know that, but what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with everyone else?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, "I could ask you the same thing Bolton. Shouldn't you be inside, you are the schools greatest achievement."

"Even I need a broke from the spotlight Sharpay."

Sharpay shrugged, focusing her attention once more on her pink cell phone. The beeping that had first drawn his attention started once more and for the first time he noticed a pair of pink sandals beside her. The drama queens' feet kicking gently in the pool. Without a second thought, Troy removed his dress shoes and socks, rolling up the ends of his pants before he sat down and stuck his feet into the pools' cold water.

"Who are you talking to?"

She didn't look up. "My dad."

"Why aren't your parents here to spend New Years with you and your brother?"

Dark eyes snapped his direction, "Why do you keep asking question?"

He shrugged, "Just trying to start up a conversation."

"Well don't." She stated hotly before turning her attention back to her phone.

Troy sighed, kicking his feet out rapidly accidentally splashing Sharpay as a result.

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?" He asked purposely, kicking his foot out again.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed in his direction. "That."

He rested his palms on the concrete and leaned back, kicking his feet out more. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A frown appeared on the pretty blonde's face, she tucked her cell phone into the safety of one of her sandals. She leaned forward, reaching a hand into the cold water.

Troy's stopped his actions and stared open mouth at the smirking blonde, he slowly reached up a head and wiped the water from his face.

"You didn't..."

Sharpay continued to smirk, "I told you to stop Bolton and you just wouldn't listen. You deserved...Ah!" Her sentence was cut short with a small yell as she soon found herself in the cold water with Troy's arms wrapped around her.

The pair broke to the top of the surface. Sharpay spit out water, glaring hatefully at Troy as he laughed. "That was uncalled for Troy."

He rose his hands up in a defensive manner, "You star- Wait a minute did you just call me Troy?"

She pursed her lips together and tried to swim away from him. "Hey wait" Troy grabbed her arm as she tried to swim away and pulled her back.

"What?" She asked frustrated, holding in a breath when Troy simply smiled and moved a wet lock of hair away from her face.

The pairs' attention fell to the opened patio doors as the large crowd within began to chant the final countdown of the year.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" A loud cheer erupted from within the house.

Fireworks erupted from some houses a few blocks down. Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other, the smile never leaving Troy's face before he stole a kiss from the quiet blonde.

"Happy New Year Sharpay."


End file.
